The Letter
by Frona
Summary: Brennen gets a letter from her father and russ after they leave her. and guess who is there to help her through it. takes place after judas on a pole, i know it was a while ago but i just thought og this. its my first fanfic. be nice!
1. prologue

Dr. Temperance Brennen rubbed her eyes tiredly; it had only been a couple of days since Russ and her dad left her, well left her for the second time. Having them leave for a second time reopened all of her old wounds, that wounds that her family and anyone she loves always leave her. It was typical Russ to leave her once she had finally started to let the wounds heal and learn to trust him again. But, he left her again and the scars were reopened and they were now deeper then ever.

She was rebuilding her walls, as Booth would call the little box that she puts her heart in so not to get hurt. They had finally started to crumble and now they were back and stronger then ever.

A loud banging brought Brennen out of her deep trance of blankness. What is that noise? she wondered. The banging repeated itself. Oh right, the door. Come on Tempe use your mind sometimes. as the banging on the door sounded for a third time she grew agitated.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

As she was about to open the door and yell at whomever was banging on her door, she remembered what Booth kept saying to her. 'You never know who could be banging on your door. Your job is catching murders and someone might come after you, and by opening the door you could just be inviting them to hurt you or worse kill you. So just look through the damn peephole, that's what its there for.' So she looked through the peephole for what must have been the first time since Booth told her to. odd, she thought I can remember what Booth says to me at a time like this and I can't recognize that someone is knocking on the door.

When she looked through the peephole she didn't see anyone, so just incase she was losing her mind, because she already felt like she was, she opened the door a crack.

On the ground right outside her door was a plain white envelope; it had Temperance written on the front of it. Curiously she opened the door wider and grabbed the envelope shutting and locking it behind her. While looking at it something about the why the person had written her name seemed familiar.

Her eyes went wide and she dropped the letter, she knew why the person couldn't give her the letter themselves. The handwriting belonged to her father.


	2. Chapter 2: the call

**Hey everyone! I will try to update this as much as possible but I do still have school even though I can write in school. (wink wink) If you keep on reviewing I might even be able to post more soon. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Call

The superman theme song sounded in Special Agent Seeley Booth's office.

He sighed Angela he thought.

"Booth" he answered.

"Hey Booth, its Angela" Angela said sounding slightly worried.

"Hey Ange, what's up?"

"Is Bren with you?"

"Bones? No why? Did something happen?!" Booth responded now he too was worried.

"Well, it's just that she hasn't come in to work at all today."

"Um, well what time is it?"

"Its 12, Booth she has never been this late before. I'm worried."

Shit. That is not like Bones at all. he thought Ange might have a reason to be worried.

"Don't worry," I do enough of that about Bones for the both of us Booth tried to calm Angela down, "I'm sure she is fine. I'll call her cell."

"I've already tried. She is not answering; she always answers her cell, no matter what happens. Even when she was buried underground she got a hold of you from her cell phone. She also isn't answering the house phone either." Angela worriedly responded.

Double shit! Booth thought I hate to admit this but something must be wrong. If anything happens to her, NO! I will not even think about that.

"I will go and check on her." Booth replied.Maybe then I will be able to stop worrying if I know she is alright.

"Ok, just please hurry. I'm really worried about her Booth. Ever since her dad and Russ left her again, she hasn't been the same." Angela confessed.

"I know Ange, I know" Booth tried to soothe Angela.

"No Booth, you don't know. I know that you come by here every day but you only see a little part of her. You don't know that the only time she will eat is if I beg and plead for an hour strait, she always says that she is just not hungry. You don't know that she barley goes home, she leaves the lab at the earliest 12 at night and comes in at 5 in the morning, but she never sleeps when she goes home because the exhaustion in her face is too obvious and the fact that she is always running out of energy. Also she never takes a break while working. Oh and she won't talk to me, she always confides in me Booth, she told me about when everyone left her the first time. But now, she refuses to talk. Booth I am scared she might have finally broke. After all she has been through I have never really been more nervous about her destroying herself." Angela exclaimed.

Oh God, why haven't I have been there with her? I should have seen all of this. This is all my fault! Booth yelled at himself.

"Oh God Ange, I'm so sorry. I should have been there for her! I'm supposed to be there for her and look out for her. And yet I have not been there." Booth scolded himself as he gave a loud sigh of frustration and defeat.

"Oh Booth. I wasn't saying that it was your fault. You know that it isn't. I'm just really worried about her, that's all." Angela apologized.

"I know, I know. Your right—I'm always right, when will you people realize that?!—Ya, sure Ange. I still feel like I should have been there for her though." Booth countered.

"Ok I will allow that. But can you please just go and check on her for me? You have a spare key right?" Angela asked.

"Of course I will, you don't even have to ask. And yes I do have a spare key. I took her keys from her one day and made a copy of it without telling her." He admitted.

"Ohhhh! Bren is going to kick you ass!" Angela joked.

"It was only for emergencies! What id something happens to her? I need to be able to get in." Booth defended.

"Relax Booth; I'm glad she has her night in shining FBI issued armor to keep her safe. We all know she needs protection even though she doesn't want to admit it. Now I'm done talking and you are going to go and hunt Bren down." Angela ordered.

"I'm already there Ange."

"Wait, what? Already where? Do you mean that you are already at Bren's house?" Angela asked while being very confused.

"Yep, I left as soon as you asked if Bones was with me. So I'm sitting outside her apartment right now." He confessed.

"Wow. You amaze me" Angela said in awe.

"I know, you'll get used to my super awesomeness soon. And don't worry Ange, I'm heading up now. Bye."

Angela was laughing when she heard him say his super awesomeness but stopped when he talked about Bren again.

"Sure Booth, whatever you say. Bye. And oh wait!"

"Ya? What is it?" Booth asked.

"You have to call me as soon as you find anything out."

"Of course. Now bye Ange" Booth ended the conversation.

"Bye Booth" Ange said into the dial tone.

After he hung up with Ange, Booth was very worried. It helped talking to Ange but it also made him realize how he has not been there at all for Bones. And he would always hate himself for that.

As he sprinted up the stairs he stopped at 2A and listened at the door for any weird sounds. And what he heard will scar him forever.

He stuck the key in the lock and barged though the door so that he would be able to stop Bones's crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. And if you did just click the little button and tell me how much so that I might be compelled to post again tomorrow before I go away for the weekend. Oh and I do not know if that is Bren's real apartment #, I just took a wild guess.**

**Till next time**

**Frona**


	3. Chapter 3: Informing

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Sorry it took me so long to post I just got back from skiing and I decided that I should really put the next chapter up, maybe even the next two chapters if I get enough reviews. Which I hope I will because this one has a really bad cliff. I just couldn't help myself.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Informing**

"Bye Booth" Ange said into the dial tone.

Well why don't you just go and hang up on me Seeley Booth Ange thought to herself.

She should have been annoyed at him but considering the facet that he was going to check on her best friend, ok well Bren was probably Booth's best friend too, she managed not to be too upset with him.

Maybe she thought, or rather plotted just maybe, this is a weird way to get Booth and Bren together.

----------

Hodgins was staring at Angela, which truthfully he did quite often but nobody knew that, when she let out a sigh and smiled.

"Thinking about me?" he asked jokingly.

"AHHHHHH" Angela screamed. "Jack Hodgins! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Hahaha. I'm just glad to see you smiling. All you have been doing is worrying about Bren." Hodgins laughed.

"I know, but I just can't help it" Ange replied.

"And don't worry. I can completely understand that considering the small fact that I am also worried about her too" Hodgins soothed.

Angela sighed. "But Booth is with her now so its all ok."

Angela's phone descided to go off at that moment.

"Well speaking of the devil" Ange laughed.

"Hey Booth."

"How's Bren?"

"Calm down, I can't understand you."

"Oh My God! I'm on my way."

Hodgins who was listening to Angela's side of the conversation was now terriefied.

"Ange, baby, what is it? What's wrong?"

"We need to go!"

"What now? Why? Come on tell me!" Hodgins pleaded.

"Bren is in the hospital" was all that Ange could manage to say through her tears.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I told you that it was a cliff. If I get enough reviews I may post the 4th chapter tonight also**

**Frona**


	4. Chapter 4: Are you ok?

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and sorry that it took me so long to post again. I had a lot of homework that I had to do. Hope you like this one.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Are you ok?**

Booth stormed into Bones's apartment when he heard her sobbing. He saw Bones lying curled on the floor in a fatal position sobbing. His heart broke at the sight of her.

Oh Bones. I'm so sorry you had to go through this on you own he thought as he rushed to her side.

He touched her arm and she screamed and pulled away.

Booth quickly took his hand off of her and noticed that she had gone from sobbing to trembling and sobbing.

"Bones, shh Bones. It's ok; I'm not going to hurt you." He tried to soothe.

"Bo-Booth?" Bones asked very confused.

"Shh Bones. Ya its me."

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Bren managed to ask, he voice barley audible.

"Ange called worried about you because you were late to work. So I came over to check on you." Booth answered, not wanting to admit that he was worried about her also.

"Oh" was all that Bones could manage to say.

Shit Booth thought. I knew something was wrong but if oh is all that she can manage to say then she is doing even worse then I thought.

"Bones, talk to me, tell me what's wrong" Booth pleaded.

Suddenly Bones breathing got shallow, she could hardly breathe.

"Bones! Are you ok? Can you talk to me?!" Booth asked very concerned.

"H-He um he sent me a letter" Bones confessed.

"Who?" Booth asked very confused.

"My dad," she whispered as she pointed to where the letter had fallen to the floor.

"Oh my God Bones. Honey that is horrible. What did it say, did he give an explanation?" Did I just call Bones honey? What was I thinking?

Before Bones could respond she all of a sudden passed out in Booth's arms.

"BONES! TEMPERANCE!" Booth screamed terrified.

He tried to shake her awake with no avail.

His reasoning kicked in then he pulled his cell phone out and called 911.

"Hello? I need an ambulance!" Booth screamed into the phone.

"Don't tell me to calm down, my partner just became unconscious."

"She lives in DC apartment number 2b, hurry with that ambulance."

"how do I know she needs an ambulance? How dare you ask me that question. You do not know Bo- Temperance Brennen. She needs an ambulance god damn it!"

"I'm her partner, **Special** **Agent** Seeley Booth."

"Yes I am with the FBI, now send the ambulance." He said, or rather yelled as he slammed his phone shut.

"just hold on Temperance, help is on the way" he said half to help her and half to calm himself down.

God Temperance. You can't leave me, I wouldn't be able to live without you. Booth finally admitted to himself.

Booth finally relaxed the slightest bit when he heard the sirens outside.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it. Please let me know if you think that this story is good or if it is just pointless and I should stop. Hopefully you will think that it is good but everyone is entitled to an opinion and I would love to hear everyone's, even if it is bad.**

**R&R**

**Frona**


	5. Chapter 5: The Arrival

**Hey peeps. **

**Once again thanks for the reviews and this story might end up being a little longish just to let you know. And this chapter may be pointless but I am still putting it in, **

**Enjoy!**

**And just to let you know this chapter and the chapter before were from Booth's point of view and it happened before Ange got the phone call and this is just like explaining why Bones is at the hospital.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Arrival**

The EMT's rushed into Brennen's apartment and Brennen was in Booth's arms at this point.

"Sir. We need to take her now" one of the EMTs said calmly to Booth as he set up the stretcher.

"Oh, sorry of course." Booth said still in his trance like state.

The first EMT tried to take Brennen from Booth's arms but was unable to. Booth picked Bones up himself and placed her on the stretcher so gently that not even a hair on Bones's head.

She is so light he thought amazed, and not in a good way. I can feel her bones. Ha, Bones's bones. This is no time for joking Seeley he scolded himself your partner and best friend is lying on a stretcher, focus. She can't ever eat if she weighs this light.

Booth ran alongside the stretcher as the EMTs wheeled Bones to the ambulance, while telling them what happened when she collapsed. One EMT noticed that Booth's hand never left Brennen's, I doubt that they are just partners he thought absentmindedly before focusing on Bren again.

The sirens blared as Booth and Bren were rushed to the hospital. A doctor came running as she was wheeled into the emergency room.

"Sir, Sir! You are not allowed to go in there." A nurse reminded Booth.

"I can't leave her!"

"You have to, I'm sorry. Go to the waiting room and fill out her necessary paperwork." The nurse suggested.

Booth nodded and stepped towards the waiting room. I have to call Angela now. This is not going to be fun. he thought while taking out his cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will make up for it, and yes Bones will be in the hospital. **

**And another yes, the letter will be coming up soon so just keep reading and writing reviews and it might come up sooner!**

**R&R**

**Frona**


	6. Chapter 6: Is she going to be ok doc?

**Hey everyone, **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, I had a lot of homework and I had a brief writers block. I made this chapter longer because I felt bad for the really short chapter that was up.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Is she going to be ok doctor?**

Booth, Angela, Hodgins, and Zack sat in the uncomfortable white hospital waiting room chairs. They were waiting for Bren's doctor to come and tell them if she was ok or not.

The swinging doors that led to the waiting room and the rest of the hospital swung open suddenly and Brennen's doctor walked out. Booth jumped up and almost ran the doctor over trying to get to him first and fast.

"How is she doctor…" booth asked but did not know the name of the doctor.

"Dr. Jacobs and Ms. Brennen"

"Doctor" Booth corrected.

"Yes?" Dr. Jacobs asked confused.

"No, it's Dr. Brennen, not Ms." Booth explained.

"Oh I see my mistake. Well Dr. Brennen has had an extreme case of lack of nutrition and lack of sleep. Basically her body has been starved of any nutrients and sleep for too long."

"How serious is that doctor?" Ange asked worriedly.

"It is not too extreme, but we have to keep Dr. Brennen here for a couple of days in order to make sure that her body will respond to the sleep and food so that we know it is not something else." Dr. Jacobs explained.

"So she will be alright?" Zack asked nervously. He did not like the fact that his mentor was lying in a hospital bed right now.

"Yes, I believe that she will. All she needs is plenty of sleep and nutrients. For a couple of weeks at the most it is important that she does not do to much strenuous works or get overly or any at all stress. Would one of you be able to take care of her during this time?" Dr. Jacobs responded.

Before Angela could even open her mouth to say that Bren could stay with her, Booth answered the doctor "She will stay with me" allowing there to be no room for objection.

"Ok, glad that is settled. I am going to need to talk to you about how you need to take care of her."

"Sure thing doc." Booth replied happy that he will be the one who is going to be taking care of Bren.

"Um, can we see her?" Hodgins questioned quietly.

"Well she will be sleeping because of the flow or nutrients that her body is getting. But I will let all of you quickly visit her. One person is allowed to stay the whole time with her but I can only grant access for one of you." Dr. Jacobs responded regretfully.

"Thank you. I think that Booth should be the one who stays with her." Angela offered.

"That's fine with me" Booth stated.

"Ok then its settled. Booth will be the one who will stay with her and the rest of us will just visit." Hodgins declared.

"Alright, I will lead you to her room. But just to warn you, I doubt she looks like herself right now." Dr. Jacobs cautioned.

-------------------------------------------------

They stood right outside her door, waiting for the doctor to tell them that they are allowed to go inside and see Brennen.

"Ok let's go. But make sure that you are quiet, she should be asleep and she has to stay asleep if she is going to get better." The doctor ordered.

As they walked in each person noticed 2 things right away. 1: she looked very small and weak. 2: she was awake.

"Dr. Brennen" the doctor stated amazed "You should be sleeping."

"I can't sleep" Brennen said, or more like whispered because he voice was so weak.

"That should be quiet impossible Dr. Brennen. Your body needs the rest and since you are receiving the nutrients that your body needs through the IV drip your body should naturally go to sleep."

Bren shifted her eyes around the room and seemed to notice everyone at that moment. As her eyes locked with Booth's she knew that he would be able to tell that something was wrong.

"Hey guys" Bren whispered.

"Hey sweetie" Ange greets.

"Hi Dr. Brennen" Zack and Hodgins greeted at the same time the glared at each other.

"I hate making you do this, but everyone has to leave, well except for you Mr. Booth." Dr. Jacobs regrettably informed the squints.

Angela shared a look with Booth as she and the rest of the squints left the hospital room.

Booth moved closer to Bones's side as everyone was leaving. "Bones, what else is wrong?" Booth questioned seriously.

"I just can't sleep" was all the Bones said.

"Is this about them leaving you again?" Booth kept pestering gently. Before she could answer him to tell him that she was fine, their eyes met and Booth knew the answer.

"Oh Bones, you will be ok. You have to remember that they are not your only family. Me and the rest of your squints will always be here for you, no matter what. I promise we will not leave you like your other family." Booth said as he tried to make her believe what he was saying.

"You can't make that promise. Everyone will eventually leave me. It is what has happened all my life." Bones stated.

"Well I doubt that the squints will ever leave you. And yes, I can promise that I won't leave you." Booth said with so much sincerity in his eyes that Bones had to look away. Booth took Bones's chin in his pointer finger and thumb, moving her chin so that she would look at him. "Bones, your body needs to rest, you go to sleep and when you wake up I will be right here."

"You promise?" Bones asked nervously.

"I promise." Booth replied with confidence.

Bones nodded as she closed her eyes sp that her body could finally take a much needed rest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you liked it!**

**Press that little button and tell me what you think so that I will be able to get the next chapter up sooner rather then later.**

**Frona**


	7. Chapter 7: You Promised

**Ok here is the next chapter. And I promise that the letter will be coming up, I think it may be in the next chapter along with some very interesting news that Dr. Jacobs tells Booth.**

**Hope you like it!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**You Promised**

"Mr. Booth" Dr. Jacobs said.

"Yes?"

"You two have quite a connection don't you?" He asked.

"WE are partners and best friends, of course we have a connection" Booth said as though he thought the answer was obvious.

"I mean more then that. Ok well umm" Dr. Jacobs stuttered at the glare he got from Booth. "Would it be possible to talk to you in the hall for a minute?" When he saw Booth's eyes look back at Bren he stated "Her body needs the rest, she will not wake up for a little while."

"Ok but just for a second because I have to be here when she wakes up" Booth gave in.

"Of course" Dr. Jacobs said as he was already walking out the door and into the hallway.

Both Dr. Jacobs and Booth left, unaware of what was going on inside Bren's head.

---------------------------------

_Inside Brennen's head:_

"NO!" she screamed.

"Please don't leave me!" she begged.

Her father and brother just looked at her skeptically. "Why would we want to stay with you?" they questioned. "You are the outcast of the family, the screw up" Russ said.

"No, I'm not. Oh god I am!" Bren realized.

"No! I can change. Don't leave me!" she begged,

Russ and Max just kept walking away, without glancing back.

----------------------------------

Bren jolted awake, sobbing. She looked around for Booth but found him nowhere. He left me, he promised that he wouldn't and he did. He is just like my family. Oh god my dad was right. Bren thought.

Her sobbing got so loud that outside her room and in the hallway Booth heard her.

Booth came running and took her Bones's hand. "Shh, I'm here. Its ok" he tried to soothe.

"You promised" she sobbed. "You told me that you would be here when I wake up. You left me, just like my dad and Russ" she started to cry even harder after saying her thoughts.

"God Bones, I'm sorry. I am not going to leave you. I just had to talk to the doctor about what I need to do when you come home with me" Booth said as he tried to make her stop crying because he knew that it could not be helping her already weak state. Shit, I just said that she was coming home with me. I hope that she does not realize that I said that Booth thought. "I am not going to leave you. I am different then Russ and your dad. You know that."

"But you just left me now, you promised that you wouldn't leave me. My family also said that we will be together always, and look how great that turned out."

"Temperance, look at me" Booth said sternly as Bones turned her head to look at him. "I am telling you that I will not leave you. I know that it is hard but you have to trust me that I won't."

"It's just hard for me to trust people Booth. I'm sorry but it is hard for me. I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Bones." Booth ordered. "You have nothing to be sorry about. What happened to you should never have to happen to anyone. Especially twice. It is only expected that you should have trouble trusting people. Just do not ever be sorry Bones, that's all I ask."

"Thank you Booth" Bren said quietly. "I think that I should try to get some more sleep, just do you think that you could please stay here with me?" she pleaded.

"I will not move from this spot" Booth replied sternly.

Bones smiled slight, but it was still notice by Booth who gave her one of his biggest charm smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I decided not to put a big cliffy in there just because I am soooo nice. But there will be shocking news in the next chapter. Hopefully I will get it posted tomorrow if I finish writing it but after all tomorrow is Bones day so I'm not too sure if I will be able to post it. **

**R&R**

**Frona**


	8. Chapter 8: She said what?

**Hi everyone.**

**Thanks for the reviews!! And yes the letter is coming up so don't worry. **

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it! And I decided to make this one longer then intended in honor on BONES DAY!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She said what!?**

Dr. Jacobs had been watching how Agent Booth and Dr. Brennen had been acting wit each other. Even though Agent Booth denied it, he was sure that there was something going on between them. He saw the way that Booth watched her when she was sleeping, and he realized how much this man wants to protect Dr. Brennen from any pain; which was going to make what he had to tell him even harder.

"Mr. Booth?" Dr. Jacobs asked trying to get his attention.

"Ya?" Booth said somewhat distracted.

"I need to talk to you about something, I was going to tell you this earlier but Dr. Brennen woke up."

"Ok, well what's up?" Booth asked now that the doctor had his attention.

"I would really prefer if we did not talk about this with Dr. Brennen in the room" Dr. Jacobs replied.

"Well then you are not going to be able to tell me because there is no way I am leaving her while she is sleeping." Booth replied forcefully.

Almost as if senescing that something important was going on Bren stirred and woke up.

"Hey Bones, how are you doing?" Booth asked gently as he squeezed her hand.

"Booth? You're here." Bones stated.

"Of course I am. I promised that I wasn't going to leave and I keep my promises."

"Oh. Thank you" Bones said very quietly.

"How are you feeling Dr. Brennen?" Dr. Jacobs asked, not really wanting to interrupt the moment but he knew that he had to because he had to talk to Agent Booth and it really could not wait.

"I am still a little tired but I'm fine" Bren replied while stifling a yawn. "When can I get out of here, no offence but I hate hospitals."

"None taken. You need to stay here a little longer I'm afraid. We have to monitor how your body is reacting to the nutrients that we are providing and to make sure that you are accepting them." Dr. Jacobs explained. "Dr. Brennen, if you think you can spare Agent Booth here for one minute I have to talk to him and I would prefer to do so privately."

Booth sent Dr. Jacobs an icy glare. He wanted to be the one to ask Bones because he knew how to put it, the doctor just made it seem like she is completely dependent on me which she will not like. Booth also noticed the flash of fear in Bones's eyes before she quickly covered it up.

"Bones I have to talk to the doc. here and I will be right back, are you ok with that?" Booth asked hesitantly.

"Of course, you know that you do not have to stay by my side every second." Bren replied.

"Alright, well I will be right back then." Booth said as he was walking out the door with Dr. Jacobs ahead of him.

----------------------------------------

Dr. Jacobs turned to Booth as soon as they were outside of the door. "I really hate to have to tell you this Mr. Booth."

"What? Is Bones ok?" Booth asked growing more and more worried as the time passed.

"Well yes and no. Physically she is starting to heal. But mentally, well she might need, actually she NEEDS a physiatrist."

"Wait, what?" Booth asked confused.

"Well. She woke up for a minute when we were getting her stable and um." Dr. Jacobs hesitated. "She asked us a question. She asked if we could just leave her alone and let her die" Dr. Jacobs finished hurriedly.

Booth thought that he must have heard wrong, Bones? She is not the type of person to say that. I must of heard wrong. Ya, that's It. "What?" Booth asked.

"Well in simple terms, she did not want us to save her. She wanted or wants to die. I am afraid that she might be a threat to herself" Dr. Jacobs explained.

"Fuck" was all that Booth was able to say as he stormed into Bren's hospital room.

-------------------------------------------

"TEMPERANCE BRENNEN!" Booth shouted causing Bren to look at him alarmed. "What the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Booth calm down, what are you talking about?" Bren asked very confused.

"Calm down! Calm down! Tell me Bones, would you be able to calm down if you just found out that your partner had asked to kill herself?!" Bren's eyes widened as she realized that Booth knew. "Ya that's right Bones, they told me. What were/are you thinking? You should know how valuable life is. You are needed here." Booth said very forcefully.

Bren was crying hard now "Don't yell at me Booth. Yes I do know how valuable other people's lives can be. But I also know how invaluable mine is, I have no family Booth. There are no complete bonds with someone. No one that will love me no matter what I do; no one to comfort me when I'm upset. NO ONE! Can't you please understand that Booth. With all this going on I really do not want you yelling at me." Temperance cried. "Why don't you just get it over with?" Bren asked, and then at the sight of Booth's confused look said "you know what I'm talking about. Just leave me; I know that it will happen eventually, whenever I start to depend on someone they leave me. So just LEAVE BOOTH!" Bren screamed.

Booth's eyes widened at this as he took a step back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all liked this chapter. I decided not to make it an even bigger cliffy. So you should be thanking me right now. **

**Are you hating this or loving it?**

**R&R**

**Frona**


	9. Chapter 9: Always here for you

**Hey everyone.**

**Sorry it took me sooooo long to post again, I will try not to make it happen again I just have had a lot of papers to write and a brief writers block but that's gone now and I already have my ideas for the next chapters. Keep reading!!**

**Enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Always here for you**

_Booth's eyes widened as he took a step backwards._

------------------------

Booth was momentarily stunned as he lo9oked at Bren's shaking figure, then he quickly made up his mind about he wanted to do. Booth made it to Bren's bedside in two long strides.

"Temperance" Booth said gently. "You can not think like that. You do have someone, me, and probably Angela. No matter what happens, no matter what you do, I will always be here for you Bones."

"Everyone thinks that they will always be here for me. But they all leave. I would not be able to handle you leaving after this. I will become even more dependent on you and then you will leave. It's a fact." Bren replied shakily while still crying.

Booth took Bren's hand with one of his and lifted her chin with the other so that she would look him in the eye. Booth was shocked will all the fear and sadness in them. "Bones, I am telling you, I am not going to leave you. I know that it is hard for you to trust me but so far I have not let you down and I do not plan on starting now. All I want you to do is for you to tell me if you are ever upset and for to never have any thoughts like that again."

Bones tried to look away but Booth's fingers held her head still. "All I can say it that I will try. But I'm sorry I can not promise that I can do it." Bones admitted.

"That's all I'm asking Bones. Now, why don't you get some sleep? I will be right here the whole time."

Bren gave Booth a small smile, closed her eyes and fell asleep. When Booth knew that she was asleep he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "You will never know how much you mean to me. You can not give up on me Bones." Booth said quietly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Did you like, hate it, or love it??**

**Let me know!**

**You know the drill, R&R**

**Frona**


End file.
